1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connection structure of a terminal such as a relay terminal of an electric power tool.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as connection structures of relay terminals of electric power tools, there is a starter of a single-phase induction motor formed of a main winding and an auxiliary winding, the starter including a positive thermistor serially connected to the auxiliary winding and a socket terminal electrically connected to a detachable connection pin, wherein the socket terminal has a connection pin holding portion formed by bending inward a pair of plates extending sideward in the axial direction of the connection pin, shaping front ends of the plates into an arc so as to conform to the cylindrical shape of the connection pin, and separating the front ends from each other, and the connection pin holding portion is divided into a first front section and a second back section by a slit perpendicular to the axial direction of the connection pin.
Patent Document: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-73329